THIS EYE FOR YOU
by san dragion777
Summary: Lucy mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat matanya buta serta membuat sikap Lucy berubah,akan tetapi ia tidak tau bahwa ada seseorang yang lebih menderita darinya.


CHAPTER 1 : I'M SORRY

**DISCLAIMER**

**HIRO MASHIMA**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: Natsu D x Lucy H**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf bila gaje, OOC, typo, dan kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**THIS EYE FOR YOU**

"Ne, Lu-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Levy berbicara kepada sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu. Lucy yang sedang duduk di kursi rodanya, akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya dua hari yang lalu.

"ya. Aku tidak apa-apa Levy-chan. Aku hanya sedang menenangkan pikiranku di taman ini" jelas Lucy yang wajahnya terlihat murung. Akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya dan membuatnya buta. Lucy yang selalu tampak ceria kini selalu terlihat murung.

'Lu-chan siapa yang membawamu ke taman rumah sakit ini?" Tanya Levy "aku tadi meminta suster di rumah sakit ini untuk membawa aku ke taman rumah sakit ini" jawab Lucy.

Semenjak lucy buta, Lucy tidak pernah bicara dengan orang lain, kecuali sahabat baiknya Lucy.

"oh ya lu-chan teman-teman yang lain juga akan datang menjengukmu disini." jelas Levy "aku tidak ingin dijenguk suruh saja mereka pulang." Jawab Lucy. "tapi kan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kesini aku merasa tidak enak menyuruh mereka pulang."

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membiarkan mereka tapi mereka tidak boleh lama-lama disini." "baiklah lu-chan aku akan memberitahu mereka untuk tidak lama-lama menjengukmu".

Beberapa saat kemudian teman-teman Lucy yang lain pun datang yaitu Natsu, Gray, Erza, dan Juvia. "LUCY" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"hey Luce kenapa kau belum masuk sekolah, aku kan sangat ingin bertemu dan bermain bersamamu lagi Luce."

"ya Lucy kapan kau akan masuk sekolah kami sudah rindu denganmu?" Tanya gray dan erza. "ya Lucy-san kami juga sudah kangen padamu."

Mereka terus saja melontarkan pertanyaan akan tetapi lucy tetap diam dan tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan mereka.

"hey Luce kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Natsu "ya Lucy kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami."

Lucy pun membuka mulutnya dan berkata "natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia. Dengarkan aku baik-baik aku tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi dan juga untukmu natsu aku minta maaf karna mungkin mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku tidak akan bisa bermain denganmu lagi." Jawab Lucy.

"memangnya kenapa Luce?" Tanya Natsu

"KARENA SEKARANG AKU BUTA NATSU" jawab lucy dengan suara keras yang membuat beberapa orang yang ada di taman rumah sakit tersebut menoleh ke arah mereka.

"apa kau buta Luce, yang aku tahu bahwa kau hanya kecelakaan saja dan aku tidak pernah mendengar kau buta" jawab Natsu.

"Apa kalian sudah tidak punya pertanyaan lagi" Tanya Lucy," jika kalian sudah tidak punya pertanyaan lagi lebih baik kalian segera pergi dari rumah sakit ini"

"aku tidak akan pergi dari sini Lucy aku akan tetap disini dan menemanimu." Jelas Natsu

"ya Lucy yang dikatakan Natsu benar kami juga akan selalu menemanimu" jawab Erza dan yang lainnya.

"sudah kubilangkan Erza lebih baik kalian pergi" "tapi Lucy"

"Erza sudah lah biarkan saja Lu-chan sendiri dulu, dia kan masih trauma atas kecelakaan yang dialaminya, lebih baik kalian pulang saja dulu nanti kapan-kapan kalian datang lagi" jelas Levy.

" hah apa boleh buat Natsu, Gray, Juvia lebih baik kita pulang" "hm, apa boleh buat, baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang saja."jawab Juvia.

"baiklah Lucy kami pamit pulang kalau begitu, lain kali kami akan menjenguk mu lagi" sahut Erza. Akhirnya Erza dan yang lainnya pun tiba di depan rumah sakit,"huh ternyata Lucy tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun jadi percuma saja kita dating disini." Sahut Gray "huh kamu ini Gray tidak baik bicara seperti itu lagian kan lucy teman kita juga" jawab Erza

"huh baiklah, oh ya Erza apa kita pulang naik bus aja" Tanya gray "iya kita naik bus aja pulang bagaimana Juvia apa kalian mau" Tanya Erza "ya kami mau" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"oh ya natsu apa kau mau naik bus juga" Tanya erza akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban darinya, akhirnya Erza pun berbalik ke belakang, akan tetapi ia tidak meliahat natsu.

"hei Gray, Juvia, dimana Natsu" Tanya Erza "barusan kan dia dibelakang kita". "coba kalian lihat natsu tidak ada di belakang kalian" sahut Erza "eh kemana dia" Tanya Juvia "huh si bodoh itu kemana dia"ucap Gray.

"hei Gray tidak baik ngomong begitu, lebih baik kita menunggunya sebentar, siapa tau dia pergi ke toilet" sahut Erza.

"hah baiklah" jawab gray

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat natsu kembali ke tempat lucy "hei Lucy panggil natsu" "natsu kenapa kau disini bukannya kau tadi pulang bersama Erza dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Levy.

"aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu saja, maukah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar saja ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Lucy" pinta Natsu

"um baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama ya natsu". "ya,baiklah aku tidak akan lama-lama" "Lucy aku tinggal sebentar ya" sahut Levy.

Akhirnya natsu dan Lucy pun hanya tinggal berdua di taman rumah sakit itu, karena hari sudah sore para pasien yang sebelumnya berada di taman kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Lucy" panggil Natsu. "ada apa Natsu, bicarahlah aku tidak punya banyak waktu". "um.. Lucy kenapa kau berubah?" Tanya Natsu. "aku tidak berubah" jawab Lucy.

" kau berubah Lucy mulai dari sikapmu yang berubah menjadi dingin dan tidak mau berbicara pada siapa pun bahkan aku sahabat baikmu sejak kecil."

"sudah kubilang natsu aku tidak berubah sedikitpun" jawab lucy "kau masih saja berbohong Lucy kau pikir aku tidak tau seperti apa dirimu, kau selalu ceria, bahkan saat kau sakit atau mempunyai masalah pun kau tetap tersenyum Lucy sebenarnya apa yang membuat mu berubah hingga seperti ini lucy, apa karena kau buta?" Tanya natsu dengan tegas.

"kalau iya memangnya kenapa" jawab lucy "hanya karena kau buta kau jadi tidak mau berbicara dengan siapa pun, aku kan bias membantumu LUCY" teriak natsu.

Lucy yang menggigit bibir bawahnya akibat menahan marah pun mencoba untuk berbicara "KAU PIKIR AKU SENANG DENGAN KEADAANKU SEPERTI INI NATSU" jawab lucy dengan suara lantang. Natsu hanya diam dan mendengarkan Lucy yang berbicara " kau pikir aku senang dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini" Lucy yang berbicara sedari tadi dengan amarahnya itu mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"kau pikir aku senang hiks, hiks mulai dari aku yang sekarang yang sudah tidak bisa membaca buku lagi dan juga Sting yaitu pacarku yang tidak pernah datang sekali pun untuk menjenguk ku. Kau Erza dan yang lainnya pun akan sama, lama-kelamaan kalian juga akan bersifat seperti sting karena malu berteman dengan orang buta seperti aku hiks hiks." Sahut lucy sambil menangis.

Natsu hanya mematung dan membulatkan matanya melihat Lucy yang menagis. "Lucy" sahut Natsu "kenapa Natsu apa sekarang kau tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi."

Natsu yang mendengarnya pun menggertakan giginya karena menahan amarahnya "LUCY" teriak natsu sambil memegang leher baju Lucy dan menarik Lucy dari kursi rodanya "Lucy" panggil natsu tapi kini dengan suara pelan dan menatap mata Lucy yang pandangannya terlihat kosong itu.

"maaf kan aku, karena aku terlambat mengetahui keadaanmu, dan juga aku berjanji aku tidak akan berubah aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, dan juga mulai dari sekarang aku yang akan menjadi matamu dan akan melihat untukmu sampai kau bisa melihat lagi. Sahut Natsu.

Lucy yang mendengar perkataan Natsu pun terkejut "apa itu benar Natsu?" tanya Lucy ragu "ya aku berjanji Lucy!" ucap Natsu dengan halus, Natsu pun langsung memeluk Lucy, dia sempat kaget mengetahuinya akan tetapi lama-kelamaan Lucy pun merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Natsu. "arigato Natsu!" sahut Lucy. Tiba-tiba Levy datang ke tempat Natsu dan Lucy.

"hei Natsu apa kau sudah selesai bicara dengan lucy, maaf natsu kalau aku mengganggu aku hanya diminta oleh suster untuk membawa Lucy ke kamarnya?" Ucap Levy.

"kau tidak mengganggu kok Levy, aku baru saja selesai bicara dengan Lucy" ucap natsu "kalau begitu aku akan membawa Lucy ke kamarnya." "ya baiklah, oh ya Lucy selamat malam" ucap natsu "iya selamat malam Natsu" ucap Lucy dengan tersenyum.

Heh! Levy yang mendengarnya pun terkejut "Lucy tunggu sebentar ya, hei Natsu kemarilah" ucap Levy sambil menarik tangan Natsu menjauh dari Lucy " hei natsu memangnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Lucy, sampai membuat Lucy tersenyum?" Tanya Levy "rahasia, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Levy" jawab Natsu sambil berlari menjauhi Levy. "hei natsu kau curang, kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu aku" ucap Levy dengan setengah berteriak.

Natsu terus berlari menuju ke gerbang rumah sakit akan tetapi, DEG! "ada apa ini kenapa tiba-tiba pengelihatanku menjadi kabur,ukh dan juga kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit." Natsu pun berhenti berlari dan mulai berjalan sempoyongan sampai di gerbang rumah sakit.

Setibanya di gerbang rumah sakit Natsu pun bertemu dengan Erza dan yang lainnya. "oi, FLAME HEAD kenapa kau lama sekali." "aku kan tidak terlalu lama, aku hanya pergi ke toilet saja, dan kenapa kau memanggilku begitu dasar prince boxer!".

"hei kalian berdua HENTIKAN!" teriak Erza, seketika Natsu dan Gray pun diam "hei Natsu kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang?" Tanya Erza "E-Erza sudah ku katakan aku tadi hanya pergi ke toilet." jawab Natsu dengan rasa ngeri melihat aura Erza "kalau begitu kenapa kau lama sekali, kami sudah menunggumu disini sekitar 1 jam?"

"maaf Erza aku tadi tersesat lalu setelah itu setibanya aku di toilet ternyata banyak orang yang mengantri, jadi terpaksa aku harus menunggu." Jelas Natsu

"baiklah kalau begitu mari kita pulang, hari sudah malam dan juga besok kita harus bersekolah." Sahut Erza.

"ya mari kita pulang, aku juga lelah", "ya aku juga sama", "ya aku juga lelah" sahut Gray, Juvia. Akan tetapi Erza melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Natsu, Natsu terus memegang kepalanya yang terlihat sakit dan juga wajahnya yang terlihat agak pucat.

"hei Natsu kau kenapa?" Tanya Erza. "aku tidak apa-apa kok Erza, mari kita pulang" "baguslah kalau kau tidak apa-apa, iya aku juga ingin pulang dan segera istirahat."

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing…..

**TBC**

**Bagaimana semuanya bagus atau jelek?**

**Aku juga sudah memperbaiki tulisanku di fic kedua ku ini tapi mungkin masih ada keselahan maklum aku juga adalah seorang manusia yang tidak luput dari kesalahan**

**Ditunggu ya reviewnya aku ingin pendapat dari kalian karna dari pendapat kalianlah aku bisa menyempurnakan fic ku**


End file.
